


Kinder

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Grim Adventures of Billy and MandyCharacters: Grim, Mandy, BillyRelationship: Grim/readerRequest: Hi, I would like to make a request, kinda awkward lol. Do you write for Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy? If you do, would you do one for Grim reaper? Like, the kids make fun of him, but the reader defends him and they are shocked about it? Do a little fluff with him you know?





	Kinder

When you walked into the living room, you saw Billy and Mandy sitting on the couch.   
“Have you seen Grim?” You ask, looking around but failed to see the hooded figure in the room.   
“Hes out.” Mandy says, her eyes glued to the TV.   
“Out?” you repeat in a quizzical voice.   
“Yes, he lost a bet, and now Mandys making him go and get her snacks.” Billy chuckled, obviously finding the whole situation very amusing.   
You rolled your eyes but you were certainly amused by their antic.   
“I do wish you’s two would be nicer to him.” You comment as you walked into the kitchen to get a drink. This got their attention.   
You were Mandy’s older cousin, and often took on the baby sitter role, although Mandy defiantly didn’t need it. Billy did though.   
They had been reluctant to show you Grim at first, because they were sure you would pull them away and make a big deal about it all. But you were pretty chill, at least after the first minute of staring at the skeleton with the scythe.   
Grim certainly liked your presence over theirs. You would calm them down and stop them from taking things too far. You were also a voice of reason. He didn’t mind your company and they noticed this. It also meant that Mandy used it to her advantage. If she needed him to do something for her, she would invite you round and ask in front of you, so he felt obligated to do it. Sometimes it back fired when he flat out refused and you backed him up, but normally it worked.   
“I don’t know what you mean.” Mandy’s voice followed you as she and Billy slid off the sofa to follow you.   
“Just, be kinder to him.” You shrug as you grab a glass from the cupboard.   
“Why?” Mandy asked again, sounded more annoyed than curious.   
“Because I said so.” You look at her with a raised eye brow, knowing she wouldn’t stop asking if you replied with genuine reasons.   
“Okaaayyy…” Billy trailed off as he looked behind him. “Hey! Do you know?”   
You jumped as you realised Grim was standing in the hall way. You had known him long enough to see he was confused.   
“ohh goodie.” Mandy said in a dry voice as she walked up and took the bag from Grims hand before going back to the living room with Billy at her heels.   
You smiled at Grim, greeting him hello before getting some water from the tap.   
“Why did you do that?” grim suddenly asks, making you frown and turn.   
“To get some water to drink.” You answer, shaking the glass at him slightly to show the liquid inside.   
“No, tell ‘em to be nice.” He nodded to the living room where the kids had long forgot what had happened.   
“do you want me to tell them to be mean?” You raise your eye brow at him.   
“No, no, no.” he quickly waves his hands in front of him, making you laugh. He stops when he realises your joking. You place your drink to the side.   
“Just because I’m related to Mandy, doesn’t mean I’m like her.” You walked up to Grim as his hands drop to his side. You were only a foot directly in front of him.  
“I know.” He breathes and you realise the small smile he had when he looks at you. it was one only reserved for you and one you adored.   
There had always been an unspoken kindness between the two of you. he never made fun of you and vice versa. No matter what got hurled around between him, Billy and Mandy, you never saw any of it.   
Smiling, you lean up and press a soft kiss to his jaw. A kiss that could be misconstrued as loving or just one of friendship. It was that strange unknowing that kept him coming back to you. he was addicted to it.   
“I got you [fav/snack].” Grim suddenly blurted out. You giggled as he pulled it out of his pocket, obviously knowing Mandy would steal the bag before you could get your treat.   
“Thanks.” You smile, taking the treat and walking past him to the kitchen door before turning o look at him over your shoulder. “Are you coming?”   
He nodded and followed you in a heartbeat.


End file.
